


Sleepy Love

by Howlingdawn



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: It's the quiet moments Peter loves the most. Any time spent with MJ is amazing, obviously, but when he's snuggling with her and she's laughing... he can't help but show how much he loves her.





	Sleepy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myglassesaredirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/gifts).



> Claire asked for college Spideychelle, and I have this headcanon that Peter falls asleep on MJ's lap a lot and those are MJ's favorite dates, so I indulged in some fluffy sleepy very much in love college Peter. Hope you enjoy!

Peter sat on the deserted library's couch, staring at the notes on his laptop screen. They swam before his tired eyes, the headache pounding behind them not helping matters at all. He lifted a hand to scroll to the next page, but ended up rubbing at the massive bruise hidden under his sleeve. Even the spike of pain didn't jolt him awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead. _Sleepyhead._ Sleeeeeepyhead."

Peter blinked, MJ's voice breaking through the fog in his mind. "What?"

Sitting on the other end of the couch, bags and textbooks piled between them, she reached over and closed his laptop. He only blinked as she took it from him, setting it and the stuff between them on the table she had her feet propped up on. "Come here, you dork."

There was no resisting the hand she put on his shoulder. He melted into her touch, sinking onto the couch and pillowing his head on her lap. It was something he'd done a million times over the years, his favorite spot in the world, and his eyes instinctively drifted shut even as he protested "I gotta study."

"You can study tomorrow," she said, putting her laptop on the couch's arm and continuing to use it with one hand. Her other carded through Peter's hair, soothing his headache. He sighed, the weight of heroism and finals lifting off his shoulders. "I think holding up a collapsing building so some kids could escape earns you a break."

He nestled more comfortably against her, listening to the calm beat of her heart. "Not if I fail Spanish."

She snorted, the gentle running of her fingers never wavering. "Peter, your favorite Spanish phrase is ' _Me gusta hacer la tarea_.' Meaning 'I like to do the homework.' And unlike most sane humans, you aren't lying when you say that. You physically cannot fail that class."

He chuckled. "You have a point."

"I always do."

"Nope. Remember that time when-"

"Shut up. Shut up immediately."

Peter smiled, rolling onto his back. Her hand moved smoothly to take his and rest on his chest, eyes never looking away from her laptop. He lifted her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. One corner of her lip reluctantly quirked up into a warm smile. "I won't look at your puppy eyes, Parker."

"I'm not giving you puppy eyes."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

The quirked corner had grown into a full smile. She pulled his hand up to her own lips, kissing him in return. "You're insufferable, Parker."

Peter stretched up a finger to boop the tip of her nose. "Am not."

She giggled, swatting at him playfully, finally ducking her head to look at him. Her chocolate eyes sparkled, her smile glowing, that beautiful combination of sparkle and glow reserved only for him in her happiest moments. Her hair curled around her head, the light overhead filtering through it like a golden halo. He guided her hand back to his lips, giving her another kiss. The faint aroma of the lotion she'd loved since they started dating wove around him, an aroma he associated so strongly with her, with these quiet moments where he was safe in her arms and she made him feel like he didn't have a care in the world beyond seeing that smile, that it always made his heart flutter. _She_ always made his heart flutter.

"Marry me."

MJ blinked. She tilted her head, straightening up ever so lightly, her brows furrowing. "What?"

The words had just slipped out, caught up in the moment, in how much he loved her, but he knew he didn't regret them. "Marry me."

She pointed at her laptop. "Pete, we're in college."

"We don't have to do it now," he said. "I can give you a fancy proposal with a ring later, but we're in our 20s now, we've been dating for six years, you'd hate me springing this on you in front of a crowd…"

MJ just stared.

Peter sat up, fear of her response suddenly biting at his nerves. "Um, uh, you don't- you don't have to answer right now- or- or I get it if you say no- cause we are young to be thinking about this stuff-"

She cupped the back of his head and kissed him, long and hard. "I love you."

He blinked. "Is that a yes?"

MJ smiled, her sparkle and glow back and brighter than ever. "Yes, Peter Parker. One day, when finals are a distant memory and you get me a ring and get down on one knee, I will marry you."

Peter grinned, leaning in to give her another, much softer kiss. "I love you."

She rested her forehead against his, their noses brushing. "How did I get so lucky?" she whispered.

"I'm the one who got lucky," he said, his eyes drifting shut, wanting to savor this moment forever.

A yawn betrayed him.

MJ pulled back, tugging him back down. "Take a nap."

Peter snuggled against her without protest. "Why'd you hesitate?" he mumbled, not really expecting a genuine answer.

MJ didn't answer for a long while, her fingers drifting through his hair before going to interlace with his fingers, resting their joined hands over his heart. "Because," she finally murmured, "seven years ago, I thought I was the kind of girl who would either have to change or always be alone. I guess it just… surprised me when you actually realized I wouldn't want to be surprised by a public proposal."

Peter squeezed her hand, holding her close. "I wouldn't dream of changing you, MJ. You're perfect. Hard edges and all."

She squeezed back. "You make those hard edges soft."

"Ok, now you're just being sappy."

"If you tell anyone, you're dead."

"I know, MJ. I know."


End file.
